comfort from a brother
by alterulz
Summary: memories of a brother lost. one-shot fic.


Title: Comfort from a brother Author: alteruz Disclaimer: Faramir, Boromir and Denethor do not belong to me. They belong to this really lucky guy J.R.R. Tolkien. The song entitled You'll Be in My Heart is by Phil Collins... Summary: memories of a brother lost. Feedback: yes please  
  
My brother. My protector. My best friend. My life.  
  
Come, stop your crying it will be all right Just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from, all around you I will be here, don't you cry For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm This bond between us, can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry  
  
"Fari wake up!"10 year old Boromir shouted frantically at his younger brother who was caught in the throes of a nightmare. Ever since their mother had died, 5 year old Faramir had slowly slipped into depression. The young child did not understand death; he just knew that his beloved mother had left without him.  
  
"Boro?" young Faramir asked, finally waking up.  
  
"Yes dear heart, its me"boromir replied gently, gathering his brother into his arms  
  
"Boro, don leaf me bwehind" Faramir begged.  
  
"Never my love, I'll always be here. We will always be together!"Boromir replied without any hesitation as he rocked the child to sleep.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on, now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain I know we're different but, deep inside us We're not that different at all  
  
"You useless wretch!" Steward Denethor raged as he backhanded his youngest son, causing the young boy to crash painfully into the wall. 10 year old Faramir had lost to 15 year old Mablung in an archery contest that morning and the steward was furious! "Leave my presence you worthless boy. I should have drowned you years ago to spare me the embarrassment of having such a miserable son." Steward Denethor continued ranting. Faramir scrambled up from the floor and ran to his room, throwing himself onto his bed. He was furious at himself for his failure and heartbroken over his father's disapproval. Choking back his sobs, he pounded on his pillows, venting his anger and sadness on them. So deep in thought and self doubt, Faramir failed to hear the door open and his brother enter the room. "Stop that Faramir. Father loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it." Boromir said soothingly, startling Faramir from his depressing thoughts. "You keep saying that Boro, but father has naught but unkind words and sneers for me. I think that for once you are wrong!"Faramir wailed. "No Fari, father will see your worth one day and he will be proud of you, for you possess the smartest mind in all of Gondor. The council will surely flourish with you in it!" Boromir said, pride evident on his face. And Faramir was soothed, calmed by the knowledge that even if he never gained a fathers love, he would always be loved by his brother.  
  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold They'll see in time, I know When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you, but you got to hold on They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together  
  
"Steward Faramir pah!! That weakling would be the ruin of Gondor.Spinless cretin!" these words sounded through Faramir's head as he walked down the halls. He had accidentally overheard some older council members talking and had heard these cutting remarks. Deep in thought, he did not know that he had walked to Boromir's room till his head banged on the door. "Dear brother, how I wish you were here." Faramir sighed. Entering the room, Faramir immediately felt more relaxed as the familiar surroundings reminded him of his brother. Walking over to the desk, he spotted a small book atop the desk. Curious, he opened the book and randomly flipped to a page...  
  
'Today I dined alone with Faramir, for father had a meeting to attend (thank Valar, for has absence was much needed). From conversations it struck me at how much my baby brother has grown and matured. Surely he would make an excellent steward one day. I dare not tell father, but I do not intend to marry and have heirs, Faramir would be my heir and I am certain Gondor would prosper!'  
  
The next day a determine and strong willed steward walked into the council rooms. From his eyes shone strength and confidence previously absent.  
  
Always, I'll be with you I'll be there for you, always, always and always Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always  
  
"I will watch over you, little brother."  
  
END  
  
A/N: so how did you guys find it? Review please! 


End file.
